Candy Canes, Fruitcake and Mistletoe for Christmas
by captainkodak1
Summary: A set of new villains show up trying to take over Christmas. Kim and Ron move to stop them. Kim finds out that she will have to rely on one of Ron's greatest gifts to finish the mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Canes, Fruitcake and Mistletoe for Christmas  
Chapter 1  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Sighing softly as Ron's hand cupped that special place on her back Kim nestled herself into Ron's chest. Placing her head in that special spot on his shoulder she settled down for some serious snuggle time. Her fingers danced along his chest as she closed her contented eyes.

"Ronnie, are you sure that Hana is asleep."

Ron nodded.

"Yep KP, Rufus and I made sure we played all her favorite games today. She could barely stay awake to eat supper. She'll sleep through an earthquake. Speaking of earthquakes, feeling like making the earth move?"

She shivered as Ron's other hand caressed her cheek. She always marveled at how soft his touch was. She had seen him split a tree in half with the same hand. She had seen that same hand scratched and bloody hanging on to a rock while it supported both their weights. She has watched from her spot as she lay on the ground as he defeated Warhok and Warmonga. His hands were awesome weapons when he wished them to be. Some of the other girls at school shivered when they thought of those rough hands touching them and asked Kim how she could stand it. Kim would always smile and not say anything. They would not understand just how soft his touch was with her. It was the caress of the softest satin. It was the caress of love that she was still learning the depth of.

"It's just as cool that YOUR rent's allowed you to stay over here tonight. Are you sure that your dad is okay with this?"

Kim giggled as she thought back at the expression on her dad's face when her mother said that it was okay that Kim could stay over at Ron's. Before her father could say a word her mother turned to him and reminded him that she was over 18 and had just finished her first semester at college with Ron. They both had not taken advantage of the situation of being away from home and they were both responsible adults. Kim silently thought of the time Ron's RA had taken that certain time for a surprise room inspection. Both she and Ron had been in a "compromising position". The RA, who was in the ROTC program simply snapped to attention and snapped a salute to the both of them. With a "Well done and carry on" he had turned and left the room. Later Kim reminded Ron to leave the little but well known reminder hanging on the doorknob to his room least they have another surprise interruption.

"Yeah, I think mom had to take his blood pressure later to make sure, but I think he trusts us, at least a little bit. What do you say we take this to another level?"

Looking down Ron watched as Kim raised her head to look at him. Those glorious green eyes caught him in her gaze. He swore the heat in the gaze would melt steel. His heart did a flip as he returned her gaze and gave a little growl. Within a moment her lip took his and the temperature in the room went up about 10 degrees. Her hands moved down his chest and caressed his waist as his hands slid down her back to cup that wonderful bottom of her. His hands each grabbed a handful and he gently squeezed as her pulled her closer. A squeal under her breath told him that he had just started her motor and put her in first gear.

Her hands raised up and slid under his shoulders as she pressed herself against him. Slidding one leg in between his she settled down against him. Softly he moved his hand up her sides to just under her shoulders his thumbs brushing against some soft flesh. Moaning as she shifted into second gear she started to work on the side of his neck.

Ron's hands moved higher and between them as he took the sides of her face in his hand and brought her face in front of his Pushing herself up, Kim let her hair hand down in a auburn curtain around their heads. Ron's hand moved back down as she sighed and closed her eyes as a shudder ran through her body as she felt herself move into third gear. A smile crossed her face as her eyes borrowed into his. One move move and it would be overdrive time. She waited in heated anticipation as Ron started to move and then .....

"Be Be be BEEP"

They both froze as the temperature of the room dropped to just above freezing.

"Be Be be BEEP"

Kim growled as she rolled to the side and grabbed the device hanging on the back of the couch. Smashing the activate button on the device the screen came to life. Wade's face came up on the screen. He had his hand over his face while he waved a small white flag with the other.

"Please don't kill me. The Kimmunicator scanned the room before it activated so I know I am in deep trouble already. So please don't tell my mom I deleted all the broccoli recipes from her on line recipe book. It's just that Dr. Director wanted me to alert you for a mission."

Kim and Ron sat up as they adjusted their clothing.

"A mission. Come on Wade! Christmas is two days away! What type of idiot villain would make a move on Christmas?"

Wade split his fingers open to see them looking at him. Their faces told him he was really dead meat if he didn't have a real REAL good excuse for the interruption. Wade dropped his hand onto this keyboard and started to type.

"It appears that three new villains have decided to make their move now. They want to take over the world by taking over Christmas."

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"Take over Christmas? Are they nuts?"

Wade grimaced.

"That not all of it. Wait till you hear what they are calling themselves."

Kim shut her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling I really don't want to know?"

Wade typed on his computer then settled back.

"Missile Toe, Kandi Kane and Fruit Kate."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"You SO have to be kidding!"

Wade shook his head.

"Sorry Kim. They have set themselves up a lair on the outskirts of Upperton. GJ has a hovercraft waiting. Dr. Director said to be careful. Christmas is just day away."

Kim groaned as she stood up.

"Then why didn't she send Will Du?"

Wade grinned.

"She did. They found him later, encased in candy, and weighing 20 lbs more than he did before. Apparently Fruit Kate believes everyone likes fruitcake and fed him some. Dr. Director said he gets hysterical if he evens smells the stuff."

Ron smiled.

"Fruitcake, now that's a special treat."

Screwing up her face, Kim turned to Ron.

"EEEwwwww Ron. Fruitcake is like....good for a doorstop."

Ron got dreamy eyed.

"Well, to me fruitcake is the food of the Gods."

Kim shook her head.

"Tell them we will be right out as soon as we change."

Ron hesitated.

"Kim, I'll need to call Monique or someone to come watch over Hana."

Kim hesitated.

"Okay tell you what. I'll go ahead and scout the area. You come as quick as you can."

Ron turned and raised a pointed finger. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I will not break in without you there and I'll will not take them by myself. I WILL wait for you to get there."

Ron nodded.

"Okay, now let me call Monique, better yet contact Sensei. Now you be careful."

Kim gave Ron a kiss as she headed out the door.

* * *

Humming softly, the hovercraft hovered over a large warehouse on the outskirts of Upperton. A rope snaked down to the roof and a dark figure rappelled down the rope to the top of the building. After unhooking from the rope Kim gave the crew chief the signal that she was clear. The rope was pulled up as the hovercraft disappeared into the night sky.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

"Wade what did a scan of the area show?:

Wade typed into his computer.

"I can't get a good scan inside. They seem to have something that blocking me. Kandi Kane uses henchwomen, but Missiletoe and Fruit Kate don't. So there could be about eight people in there. I can tell that there is a lot of power being used."

Kim bit her lip a moment, then started to pull out her grapple gun.

"Keep scanning Wade. I'm going in to check things out."

Wade scowled.

"Didn't you promise Ron that you wouldn't do that."

Kim looked around and pointed to an open skylight.

"I am NOT breaking in. They left a skylight open. I will not take them on, and I will wait for Ron. I'll just wait inside while watching them."

Before Wade could comment Kim slipped down inside the skylight and used her grapple rope to lower herself to the floor. It was dark on that end of the warehouse. She had seen some of the villains standing around some equipment at the other end of the warehouse. They had to be Kandi Kane's henchwomen. They had on white tight suits with red stripes looking like live candy canes.

Kim slipped to the floor and made her way around the stacks of boxes. The sweet smell of mint filled the air as she moved to a place where she could see. The henchwomen seemed to be mixing something in a large vat at that end of the warehouse. Looking around she could read the writing on some of the boxes. They all were baking supplies. Someone was planning to bake a lot of something. Then she thought of the Fruit Kate name. This was seriously getting weird. She stepped back into the shadows. Now, she could make her way back to the skylight to wait for Ron. It was then she felt the presence of someone else. One thought crossed her mind.

"OHHHHH SNAP!"

* * *

Silently, Ron approached the warehouse from the side. He had used the Sloth to get there after Yori had suddenly appeared to take care of Hana. Now his eyes traced along the roof trying to spot Kim. When he could not see her his eyes fell on the open skylight. He grimaced as he pressed the call button on his own Kimmunicator.

"Wade, please tell me that Kim didn't do what I think she did."

Drumming his fingers on his desk, Wade studied his ceiling as he waited for a few seconds. Then he faced Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I could tell you that, but I would be breaking the promise to never lie to either one of you."

Ron scowled.

"When did she go in?"

Wade glanced at his screen.

"About 15 minutes ago. There is some type of shielding so I can't get a scan on the inside. She has not called in since she went in."

Ron shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to check it out. Do you have another way for me to get in without using the skylight?"

Wade nodded.

"Yeah, there is an air vent that was listed by an electrical service to be repaired. They worked on it today but didn't finish. The vent is open so you should be able to slip in."

Ron nodded.

"I think I'll send Rufus in to check things out first."

Ron reached the air vent.

"Okay Rufus, you're on."

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and saluted. Ron patted him on the head.

"Okay little buddy. Kim is in there somewhere. I need to know where she is and if she is okay. Now no snacking until after the mission."

Rufus grumbled as he crawled into the vent and entered the building. Ron waited for a few minutes, getting more worried by the minute. He could hear sounds from inside the warehouse but nothing clearly. He COULD smell peppermint very well. Whatever was going on inside they were really cooking up something.

Scampering across the top of the boxes, Rufus reached a point where he could see the other end of the warehouse. The sight in front of him caused him to stop for just a moment before he turned and ran to get Ron. He hoped he could get Ron back in time.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is Captainkodak1. I thought I would break from my main stories for a little bit. Have no fear. I'll get back to "Our Future". It's just I need to clear my mind a little bit. Things have been a little interesting around here lately and I just was drawing a blank on the story. This one came to mind, so I decided to spend some time on this one. I'll be able to update this one a little faster as I don't plan for the chapters to be as long as my normal chapters are. I hope you like this one. Please leave a review. I'd appreciate it.

Kim and the gang are property of Disney. The villains are my own creations. I hope you like the names.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy Canes, Fruitcake and Mistletoe for Christmas  
Chapter 3  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Rufus hopped out of the vent, grabbed Ron by the front of his mission shirt and started to pull him toward the vent. Looking down Ron reached up and grabbed him.

"Rufus? Is something wrong? Is something wrong with Kim?"

Scowling, Rufus sat in Ron's hand tapping his foot. Ron pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Uhh, yeah, right, you wouldn't be that like that if Kim were okay."

Ron pulled Rufus close to his face.

"Wait a minute? What's wrong with Kim? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

Rufus slapped Ron in the face and pointed into the vent. Ron nodded and started to crawl into the vent to check on his best friend/girl friend.

* * *

Struggling to move, Kim turned around. Her feet and legs were stuck to the floor with some type of sticky candy substance that looked like the stuff candy canes were made of. It was just as hard that was for sure. Her arms and chest were covered in the same substance. Her arms were held out of the sides and while she would move her wrists, bending or moving her arms was impossible. She was quite securely immobilized.

One of the women she had seen was smiling at her. She was tall and wore a skintight white suit with red stripes. The weapon she had placed on the floor must have been the device that had immobilized her so well. The odor of the stuff was quite pleasant though. Then the thought of what happened to Du cross her mind. She so hated fruit cake.

"Well, well, well, the great Kim Possible has arrived. Without her boyfriend partner I see. Well, I am sure he will be here directly."

Kim turned around. Which was quite a task since she had to turn her whole upper body to do so. Her feet and legs were not going anywhere. Three odd looking characters stepped into the light. The first one that had spoken was dressed just like the woman who had captured her. Except her suit had a candy cane motif on it. Her hair was sticking out and was dyed white and red. Next to her was a short man dressed in heavy green padding. His boots were designed to make him taller and had holes in the front of them where the toes were. The last villain the strangest of the three. She was a heavyset older woman with the wildest hairdo Kim had ever seen. It stuck out all over the place and seemed to have the little fruits from fruit cake embedded in it. She wore a heavy type jumpsuit with lots of pockets.

"Well, I guess you are Kandy Kane, Missile Toe and Fruit Kate."

The third villain came forward and opened one of her pockets. Pulling a small fruit cake from it, she approached Kim. Kim warily watched her as she got closer. The women smiled as she tossed the cake in her hand.

"No lippy comments? We had heard of the glib tongue of Kim Possible. I have a remedy for that."

Fruit Kate took a couple of steps closer as Kim held her mouth shut. Kandy shook her head.

"Not now Kate. You can let Miss Possible enjoy your creations later. Right now we need to talk with her a little bit."

The man stepped forward.

"We need to get on with our plan. Christmas is just a couple of days away. We can't allow anything to hinder us now."

Kim took a good look at the short man.

"You look familiar and your voice does too. Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man took a few steps closer to Kim as he shook his head.

"No Miss Possible we have never met. You have met my brother however. Your boyfriend partner is his biggest fan."

Kim's eyes bulged as she looked as the short man.

"YOU are STEEL TOE'S BROTHER?"

The short man sneered.

"Yes, the big idiot is my brother. He was always mom's favorite. Me? I got the 'short' end of the stick. She always told me I needed to be like my brother. But that is in the past. I WILL make my mark on the world. I was always laughed at. No one would give me a kiss under the mistletoe. So I will have my revenge."

Kim gave the guy a questioning look.

"What are you going to do? Hoard all the world's mistletoe?"

Missile Toe smiled at Kim.

"No Miss Possible. I just plan to place a pheromone on all the mistletoe that makes people hate each other. Just think people get under the mistletoe and only start to fight. What a wonderful Christmas it will be."

Kim's mouth flew open.

"That's nuts."

Fruit Kate danced around.

"My favorite ingredient of my fruitcakes. It takes only special nuts to be in my fruitcakes."

Kim rolled her eyes as the other two villains scowled at Kate as she danced around. The one in the red and white suit stepped over to the dancing woman.

"Stuff it Kate. We need to get moving. I want control of all the candy canes in the world and you want to replace all the presents with your fruitcakes. We don't care what happens to Christmas."

Kate stopped dancing and walked away in a huff into one of the other rooms.

"Well! I am going to prepare more fruitcakes. My machine will start to produce enough fruitcakes to replace all the presents for everyone."

Kandy turned to Missile Toe.

"Tell the guards to be on the lookout. Stoppable will be here soon. Tell them not to underestimate him. He is just as if not more dangerous than our guest here."

Missile Toe stared at Kim then back at Kandy.

"How can he be more dangerous?"

Kandy turned and looked around the shadows of the warehouse.

"One of my agents got kicked out of some fancy school in Japan. Apparently Stoppable was there and was the reason he got kicked out. Besides, I have been watching these two for awhile. I have learned that underestimating Stoppable is one of the main reason so many of the others have failed. I plan to use Miss Possible here as bait. Once we get him under control we should be free to carry out our plan."

Missile Toe nodded and turned to a new of new goons that appeared out of the dark. They were all dressed just like he was. A number of Kandy Kane's henchwomen appeared beside them. Missile Toe spoke to all of them and they disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse. Kim watched as Kandy turned to face her.

"Well, I guess all we have to do is wait. Your boyfriend should be along real soon."

Kandy smirked at Kim's expression.

"Surprised by what I think of your boyfriend?"

Kandy didn't wait for Kim to reply.

"Like I said I have been watching the two of you. Unlike some others I take matters of the heart quite seriously. The two of you are so perfectly matched and have been friends so long. But it would have been a shame for you to come together because of that. No, it took that magical moment of the "Night of the Diablos". I don't know what Stoppable said to you that night but whatever it was it had to have been magnificent."

Kandy smiled again at Kim's expression.

"I see that I am just about right on the money. You didn't know how or you ignored how he felt you and you hid what you felt about him. He was too scared to say what he really felt, yet he loved you enough to support you no matter what. Then, the two of you realized what you had and became a better team because of it. He stepped up because he wanted to be worthy of you, all the while still doing the buffoon act. That way the two of you continue to be successful. Everyone is so concentrated on you that he comes along and beats them. All the while everyone thinks it's always you doing it all. Then the attack from space. Everything was going crazy, and then you went down of the count. And then.... Well only you and Shego really know what happened and neither of you are going to tell. But I don't think that you and Shego did all the fighting. My friend told me some interesting stories about his school. And some even more interesting things about what the school thought of Stoppable. If only half of what he told me is true then Stoppable is the one I should really be worried about. But you can't believe everything you hear. But again I can't take any chances."

Kim's eyes went large as she stared to the woman. An evil sneer crossed Kandy's face as she reached into a pocket of her suit. She started to walk toward Kim. Kim locked eyes with her.

"You may think you know everything about Ron but just wait till he gets here. He'll....."

Kim didn't get to finish what she was saying as Kandy pointed another of her weapons at her. With a squeeze of the trigger a new coating covered Kim from the nose to her feet. The only thing not covered by the sugary substance was her eyes and her hair. The rest of her was held quite immobilized. Kandy placed the weapon back in her pocket.

.

"Oh, I am waiting for him to show up. Kate has the perfect thing for the both of you. Now, I didn't expect that you would be a good little girl and be quiet so my candy paste will make sure you do keep quiet. I have prepare my own little surprise for your partner."

* * *

Kandy turned and strode into the shadows of the warehouse. Kim struggled to do anything so she could warn Ron but she was not very successful. She was started to get really tired of the candy cane smell.

Ron slipped through the shadows of the warehouse. He could sense the guards hiding in the shadows. They were just hired or volunteer muscle and not really trained. They relied on their brute force to do their jobs. Apparently they thought all they had to do is wait and he would walk right into their clutches. But they stood out in the darkness as if they had lightbulbs on their heads. Two of the one's in the red and white suits smelled so much like candy you could smell them a good distance away. The other didn't know how to keep quiet. Sure they were quiet in their own way but Ron could almost hear their breathing. They would also shift their feet every few moments. Ron could hear the scuffle of their feet. Ron went right past most of them. The ones he could not get past learned a new and painful way to go to sleep.

Ron slip along the edge of one of the stock shelves and looked out over the empty part of the warehouse. This apparently was the main area of their operations. His heart went to his throat when he saw Kim. She was being carried by a number of the henchmen toward a large open door. She looked like a giant Kim Cane. She was covered in something that looked like candy cane from her feet to her nose. She was not getting out of that without some help. A LOT of help. He snickered to him self. He always considered her to be sweet but this was a little on the weird side.

He froze as something creaked below him. He closed his eyes and called all of his other senses to bear. He could hear someone breathing and smell something like fruitcakes. Looking down he could see another one of the henchpersons that were all over the warehouse. This on was a little on the dumpy side and was wearing some sort of dark jumpsuit. The figure paused below him then retreated back into the shadows. They were still looking for him. Ron knew he had to find a way to get Kim free and take down the villains who ever they may be. At that moment, three figures walked into view. They had to be the head honchos by the way they acted. The three walked past below him and into another door. The group carrying Kim carried her through the open door and disappeared for a moment. Then they reappeared moments later as one pulled the door almost shut.

He thought to himself.

"This smells like a trap trap. I know it's a trap, but they know I know that it is a trap. So I know that they know that I know that it is a trap. But do they know that I know that they know that...."

Ron shook his head.

"Now is not the time to go random on Kim. She needs me. But just how am I going to go down there when I know that it's a trap unless...."

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out.

"Rufus, you have a dangerous mission ahead of you. ARE YOU READY?"

Rufus snapped to attention and saluted Ron.

"Okay little buddy, this is gonna be hard and it's gonna take everything you have to complete this mission. Do you think you can do it?"

Rufus gave Ron an ok signal.

Ron pointed to Kim.

"Okay little buddy, your mission is to free KP. You are going to have to eat all that stuff so she can get free. Are you ready."

Rufus licked his lips and nodded.

"UH HUH!"

Ron set him down on one of the boxes.

"Okay little buddy. I'm going down there to do my thing. While they are going after me, you get Kim free."

Rufus nodded and got down in a crouch as Ron started to get ready. He would have to cause a lot of ruckus for Rufus to have time getting Kim free. The little guy could eat but this was gonna challenge even his appetite. Ron settled on his plan and jumped from the top of the shelves onto the floor in the middle of the lighted area. Two goons jumped him from both sides. He ducked to the floor letting the two goons pass over him and connect faces with a resounding crack. They bounced off of each other and fell to the floor. Ron leapt straight into the air as one of Kandy's henchwomen dove at him and passed under him to drive her face into the warehouse floor. Ron landed on the floor to whirl around and block a blow from another of the goons. A sweep kick dropped the man to the floor and a blow to the side of his head put him down for the count. Three more goons approached him when a voice yelled out.

"STOP! Don't get any closer to him unless you wish to experience pain."

The goons and henchwomen stopped as their number increased as the surrounded him. Ron turned in the direction of the voice to see the three he assumed were in charge walking up. He turned and faced them. The one in the red and white suit took a couple of extra steps forward.

"Well, well, well. Kim Possible oft misunderstood and underestimated partner and boyfriend. The secret weapon of Team Possible."

Kandy turned to the goons and henchwomen.

"Did you see what he did. Without even breathing hard he got in here and took out three of you. And seeing as we are a few short I imagine if we go looking we will find our missing teammates taking a little nap. Now Mr. Stopp..."

Before she finished a word Ron jumped forward and smashed into Kandy sending her flying. Ron saw the man in the heavy suit turn toward him and point his foot. It didn't take a split second to see the holes in the front of the boot and realize that they were there for a reason. As the first missiles flew from the boot Ron made another jump. The missiles missed Ron and took out two more of his own goons. The rest of the goons and henchwomen dove for cover as Missile Toe continued to fire his missiles at Ron. Kandy struggled to her feet and screamed.

"Stop shooting you idiot. You are doing more damage to us than hitting him. Kate! It's time for you to step in!"

Ron twisted in the air and landed on his feet just to the side of the group. Kate pulled a small ball from her suit and threw it at Ron. It landed at his feet and exploded before he could move. A gooey mass of candied fruit flew out in a wide spread and stuck to everything. Ron caught the edge of it and found himself stuck to the box behind him.

* * *

Kim could hear the fight behind her and knew who had come in. She could only hope that Ron would be able to free her so that she could help him take down the three villains. But she was not in the position to help him at all right then. She could not even turn around to see what was going on and just how well her BFBF and hopefully soon to be fiancé was doing. There was one thing that she was worried about. She was worried about what Kandy Kane thought of Ron. He always depended on everyone underestimating him so he could do his part. Now he was going up against someone who knew partially what he was capable of and was completely ready for him. She could only hope that his luck would hold out until she could get free. Kim was listening to the fight when she felt something on her arm. The fact that she could feel her arm was interesting. She thought is was still covered in the candy. A crunching noise came closer to her ear and Rufus appeared before her eyes. A rather fat Rufus at that.

Rufus waved at her and signaled her to be quiet. He started to eat away the candy covering her face and her right arm. Soon she could reach up and peel the rest away from her face. Using her fist, she smashed the candy covering over her pouch and retrieved her laser lipstick. The bright beam melted the rest of the candy away and she was free. Looking around for Rufus she spotted a pink ball on the floor. She bent over him whispering.

"Rufus? Are you okay?"

Rufus nodded and burped. He gave Kim a thumbs up signal and burped again. Kim shook her head and patted him on his head.

"You take it easy. I'll get Ron."

Rufus nodded.

"Hrk, ho'k" he answered and passed out after burping again. Kim picked him up and placed him in a corner in some packing material. Moving to the partially open door she looked out into the room. What she saw made her heart come to her throat.

* * *

Ron struggled as the villains approached him. He tried everything but he could not get free. Kandy stepped up in front of him.

"Well, it seems that it was easier to capture you than I thought."

She waved to some of the other workers. They stepped forward and grabbed him. He twisted in their arms but could not get free. Kandy waved her finger at him.

"Don't try and be a little hero for your little red haired girl. If you don't behave then we will just have to make a candy cane out of her permanently or maybe a nice Christmas candle. Besides, you will be joining her in just a minute. We don't mean you any "permanent" harm. We just want to keep you out of the way for awhile."

Ron saw something that made him smile.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait a little while longer."

Kandy looked at Ron just as a flying kick from Kim launched her into the air and headfirst into one of the packing crates. Ron flipped both of the goons holding him and punched a third behind him. Kim grabbed his arm and they ran for the darkness of the warehouse. After dodging back and forth down some aisles they both stopped. Kim pulled Ron into the dark shadows beside a large crate and proceeded to give him a kiss. After a few moments she broke off the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder pulling him to her.

Ron waited for the oxygen to return to his brain before he tried to speak.

"Uh, Kim not that I minded that totally badical kiss, and not that I mind you wrapping yourself around me, but shouldn't we be taking down the bad guys?"

Kim lifted her head and sighed while she nodded.

"Yeah, but I just really needed some Ronshine. I did exactly what you asked me not to do. You didn't tell me, but you asked me to. That's one thing that hurts the most. The second is how proud I am of you. I wish you could have heard them talking about you. They called you my boyfreind and my partner. In fact most of the security and people were set up to capture YOU not me. They apparently have some elaborate plans for you."

Kim stepped up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"That's for sending Rufus to get me loose."

She gave him another long slow kiss that nearly crossed his eyes.

"That's an apology for doing what you asked me not to do."

Kim leaned in for a final kiss that Ron felt sure was going to melt his shoes.

"And that's for being the hero, partner and boyfriend that they spoke of. Now partner, what should we do now?"

Ron looked at her for a moment.

"You are asking me? Kim you are the one to make mission decisions."

Kim nodded and bowed her head.

"Yeah, but I think you deserve to make some input too."

Ron thought for a minute.

"Well, they seem to have set up everything to take care of me. Why don't we give them what they expect except for a few changes."

* * *

Kandy Kane, Fruit Kate and Missile Toe stood as they watched their people search for the two teens. All the entrances and exits were sealed and the air vent that Ron had used to get in was being watched. All they had to do now is wait. The two would not try to escape, they still would want to stop the three of them from endangering Christmas. Also, the building was only so big. Sooner or later they would either make their move or be found. A resounding crash announced that either their goons had found the teen duo or the teen duo had found one of their goons. They waited for anymore sounds, but none came. Kate was about to order one of her minions to move to another aisle when a mass of orange goop flew out from nowhere and covered Missile Toe's boots. He tried to move and when he couldn't, he fired some of his toe missles. At least he tried. Kandy and Kate could hear the sounds of the small missiles firing but nothing was happening. Then smoke started to pour from his boots. With a loud yelp he pulled his feet free of the boots as they caught fire. He dove to the floor along with the others.

"ka BOOOOM!

The boots exploded is a belch of flame.

The three villains started to get to their feet when Kim swung into their midst bowling them over like bowling pins. Goons started to run in from all sides trying to surround Kim. Ron came flying in from the side driving a forklift. The goons and henchwomen jumped for cover as Ron sped right through where the had been standing. Ron jumped off and the forklift continued on hitting the machinery that Kim had seen earlier. A wave of candy cane mixture spilled to the floor trapping a number of the goons and henchwomen in a wave of sugary mess.

Kandy screamed in frustration.

"MY Candy Cane mixture! You ruined it!"

Kate drew another one of her cake balls from her pocket and threw it at Kim and Ron. With a rolling dive, Kim caught the device before it could hit the floor. Continuing her roll she jumped to her feet and hurled the device back toward the three villains. It hit the floor right in front of them and exploded. The mass of gooey fruit flew from the device, covering them and trapping all three of them. Kim pointed to the room where Fruit Kate's machinery was.

"Ron, we need to get in there and stop that machinery before it makes too many fruitcakes."

Ron nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go KP! They aren't going anywhere soon."

The two teens entered the large room and stared in wonder at the large contraption in front of them. It continued to produce fruitcakes at a rapid pace. There was an enormous mixing vat that stood at one end were all the ingredients were mixed together. Both of them climbed the ladder to the control platform over looking the operation and over the mixture vat. Ron ran to the control panel while Kim faced the two henchwomen who had been working at the controls. Ron saw the off button and reached to push it. At that moment both of the henchwomen pulled out small grapple devices and fired them into the ceiling. Kim's mind moved into high gear and realized what they might be doing.

"RON! DON'T PUSH THE BUTT......ekkkkKKKKK"

Before Kim could finish her sentence Ron pushed the button marked off. Instead shutting down the machine. The floor beneath their feet unhinged and dropped them into the mass of fruitcake mix. The machine went into overdrive and soon both of them were sucked under as the mass of mix was pulled into the machine. The three villains walked into the room with the rest of their groups and waited at the exit end of the machine. With a large rumble and would could be considered a belch, the machine spat two very large fruitcakes. On top of the fruitcakes were Kim and Ron's heads. The rest of their bodies were encased in the heavy fruit and nut laden matter. Both struggled to move but all they could move is their heads.

Kate rubbed her hands together.

"My greatest invention yet. Almost instant fruitcake, just mix together, put in a pan and just minutes fruitcake! Also good for capturing and holding nosy teen heroes. Now, you two just stay right here and we will go on about our plans. On by the way. I told Kandy that she needed to look out for your little rodent thing but she didn't believe me. So, I took care of the little vermin myself."

Kate pointed to a table. There was Rufus embedded in what looked like a large lollipop make of candy cane.

"Now you have a rat stuck on a stick. He's not going anywhere fast. Now why don't you two settle back and watch while our plans go forward."

She turned to leave as the other left the room. Reaching the door she turned and waved a finger at them.

"Don't go anywhere."

With a shrill laugh she left the room. Kim continued to struggle for a few more minutes before stopping. Her face screwed up at the smell of the fruitcake.

"Ewwwww. I didn't like fruitcake before and I sure don't now."

Ron smiled back at her.

"Awwww, come on Kim. Fruitcake is one of the greatest foods ever."

Kim shook her head.

"Sorry Ron but I'll have to agree to disagree on that one. I can't reach my lipstick laser. You got any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Ron looked down at the cake and sighed.

"Well KP. I do have an idea but it will take everything I got to get it done. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Okay, just what are you planning?"

Ron bent his head forward and took a bite out of the cake in front of him. His eyes closed as he chewed.

"Hmmmmm.... not to bad."

Kim's eyes went wide.

"RONNNNN! You can't eat your way out. Even you can't do that. That's impossible."

Ron smiled back at her.

"To quote the most badical girlfriend in the world. Check the name. Even though it is Team Possible. Anything is possible for a Possible"

Ron took another big bite out of the cake.

* * *

Kandy watched as the last of her henchwomen loaded up several cases of candy canes. Missile Toe had finished loading his replacement boots and Kate had her goons loading up more fruitcake. It had taken a few hours to get all the goons and henchwomen back on their feet and get all their equipment ready to make a move. Kandy pointed to the truck.

"We'll strike at the Middleton Mall first. That's the easiest way to get as many people as possible. We'll start the replacement of all the gifts with fruitcake. Missile Toe be sure to fire full spreads of your missiles so no one will get under the mistle toe this Christmas. I will be sure to obtain all of the candy cane so one but me will have one."

Missile Toe turned to look back into the warehouse. He stared for a moment and tapped Kandy on the shoulder.

"We have company."

Kandy and Kate turned to see Kim Possible standing behind them. Kim held one of Kandy's candy guns. Before they could react Kim sprayed the entire group. It was one large mass of candy when she was through. Just as she finished the door slammed open and Dr. Director followed by Will Du and a large number of GJ agents stormed into the building. Betty surveyed the scene and nodded.

"Well done Kim. Will and the other agents will clean up from here. Where is Mr. Stoppable?"

Kim face changed to one of concern.

"You do have a medical unit with you don't you."

It was Betty's turn to show concern.

"He is not injured is he?"

Kim shook her head with a sly smile.

"No, he's not injured. But I think he is going to need some help."

* * *

Will and the other agents prodded the villains and their crews into the prison vans as Betty and Kim watched. Four EMT's walked by pushing a gurney. Ron lay on the gurney moaning covered in a blanket. The blanket looked like a pile of bowling balls had been stacked on his stomach. Kim knelt down and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Well done, fruitcake boy. I'll have to say that that had to be a world record in eating fruitcake. I don't think they thought even you could eat your way free."

Ron belched and moaned.

"Kim, please don't say those awful words."

Kim looked down at him.

"Ron? What do you mean?"

Ron's eyes rolled and he belched again.

"The words fruitcake and eat in the same sentence."

Kim took his hand as the medical team moved the gurney toward the waiting ambulance.

* * *

**Christmas Eve **

**The Possible home**

Kim and Ron snuggled down into a space on the couch. Ron's stay in the hospital had been short. Now the Possible family Christmas was mostly over. The eggnog, the family play, the meal, the presents and everything else had been wonderful. Now the two teens were settled back for a little together time. The fire popped and crackled in front of them as Kim's parents finished cleaning up the room. Tim and Jim had complained at first when ordered to help while Kim didn't have to do anything. When reminded by their parents that Kim and Ron had saved Christmas from being spoiled they didn't complain anymore. Mr. Dr. P stopped and remembered something. He strode from the room for a moment and returned with a couple of packages. He handed them to Kim and Ron.

"Sorry Kim, Ron. I picked these up just as extras. Not a lot to them but I think you'll like them."

Kim and Ron tore into the packages. They stopped and stared at the contents of the boxes.

Mr Possible smiled and crossed his arms.

"Kimmie cub. I knew how much you liked candy canes so I got you a large assortment. Ron, I knew that you always liked fruitcake so I got you a gourmet one."

Both teens sat for a moment then jumping to their feet bolted for the nearest bathrooms. The sounds that followed made Tim and Jim turn a little green. Mr. Possible stood in the middle of the living room with the remains of the candy cane assortment and the fruitcake at his feet. He turned to see his wife glaring at him with crossed arms. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What did I do?"

* * *

So ends the other Christmas story of mine. I know the whole premise of the villains plans was pretty dumb but so were so many of the other villains. Poor Kim and Ron. It'll be awhile before they will enjoy their Christmas favorites again.

As always. Kim and the gang belong to Disney. The villains belong to me.

I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review.

The Captain


End file.
